Jukebox Creep
by snakepit
Summary: Roxas is a 19 year old brat who couldn't tell the difference between sassy and sarcasm; not that he had ever tried. Axel, a 24 year old mover, happens to cross the line of fire known as Roxas when he accidentally breaks his jukebox while moving the blonde's things into his new apartment.


**Authors Note:**

In memory of my beloved and deleted fics, I'm starting this one. I said about half a year ago that I wouldn't write another Kingdom Hearts fic because of the died down fanbase, but I think this one might be my last one. All I'm begging for now is I can finally finish one of my fics without having to delete it due to so many complaints.

This is probably going to be the silliest fic I've ever written if all goes planned.

* * *

Akuroku/Rokuaku  
Kingdom Hearts ; Rated M ; Yaoi ; Lemons  
I don't claim to own anything but the writing.

/ Jukebox Creep /

Chapter 1: Drama Queen Duet

With eyes welded shut by shampoo, Roxas gathered water in his hands before splashing it to his face – fruitlessly. Apparently no one had told Roxas that adding water to shampoo only lathers it deeper into your eyelids, and with a quiet curse, he declared his shower ruined. He blindly reached for the knobs and turned the water off before waving his hand around the outside of his shower curtains.

Finally, he felt what he was looking for – his towel.

"Looking for this?" A voice echoed in his bathroom.

After registering that that was in fact _not_ Sora's voice, Roxas shrieked and wrapped the curtains around himself; the towel fell to the floor. The man laughed. Roxas could faintly see red and beige out of his squinted eyes.

"_What the hell_?_!_" He struggled to peek his eyes open only to fail and leave tears pouring. "Who the hell are you?"

"You called a mover, didn't you?"

"Well do you fucking see anything needing to be moved in my shower?"

"_Well_." The man cooed.

"Get the fuck _out_ you pervert!" Roxas rubbed at his eyes with his free hand, the other was clawing at his curtains desperately to shield the last of his pride. "And give me back my fucking towel."

A sigh was heard and seconds later a towel was thrown and draped on top of Roxas's head. Almost instinctively, Roxas clawed the towel into the shower with him and yanked the curtains closed. Inside of his newly formed sanctuary, he rubbed his eyes clear of any shampoo left.

He could hear footsteps of the man leaving, not before the sound of his chuckle was heard again.

"I take it you don't know."

"_What_?" Roxas growled, finally prying his eyes open and turning to face the man now. With blurry but still usable vision he could see red tresses scattered on top of a perfectly aligned face; almond shaped eyes filled with bright, almost neon, emerald, and cherry red lips from the cold were fitted into a smirk.

"Your curtains," the man, whose name tag read Axel, pointed lazily towards Roxas. "They're transparent."

* * *

After Roxas's story about the curtains – _that Sora had let him borrow in the first place! _– Sora doubled over to hold his stomach while practically vibrating from the intense laughter.

"It's not fucking funny!" Roxas shoved his twin into the nearest wall of the hallway they were waiting in. Like the drama queen Sora is, he only took Roxas's motion as a prime chance to display his talent. All the while he resumed laughing near hysteria, he pressed his back to the wall, one hand thrown over his forehead and slid until he was sitting on the ground. Roxas quietly growled to himself as nearly a minute almost passed until Sora finally took deep breaths and wiped away the tears in the corner of his eyes.

"Oh Roxas," his voice still shook with laughter. "Oh it really is."

Roxas's eyes narrowed at his twin before darting to the two movers stumbling into his apartment with his treasured jukebox in their hands – a jukebox that he and Sora's grandfather had given him and only him, it held some of his best memories and some of the best songs he had ever heard. Songs he had danced to after Sora's wedding, songs he had sung along to on rainy days, dancing around his parents' home alone.

He practically swooned at the sight of his beloved.

"Be careful with that!" Roxas called out. His nails were between his teeth within seconds and he was watching with wide eyes. The redhead from before was now accompanied by a man… no, _boy_ – with a blonde mullet. Roxas scowled to himself; _who the hell hires these kinds of people,_ he wondered.

"Where do you want it?" The boy, who Roxas noticed his nametag read 'Demyx', wheezed. Of course the jukebox wasn't exactly light.

"Um…" Roxas's eyes darted across his new livingroom. In the center was his sofa, in front of that was the TV, and those two things nearly took up the whole room. In the kitchen was of course the counters, refrigerator, _Roxas was surprised those two morons actually got that positioned correctly_, and a dining table.

"Ehh…" he whined to himself while mentally trying to imagine the best spot for it.

_**Crash!**_

The sound of pieces of metal scattering across a wooden floor nearly broke Roxas's heart. His eyes instantly locked onto his jukebox; his so, so, so beloved jukebox! The front had fallen off and the bulbs to it had shattered against the floor, the back had crashed against the floor and pieces inside of it scattered around the display.

Something that sounded kind of like a dying bird squeezed out of Roxas's throat as he held a hand out to his precious jukebox. Tears gathering in his eyes and his mouth hung wide open. Even Sora was speechless, standing behind his brother with wide eyes and paralyzed. He felt like if he were to make one move it would flip Roxas's switch and he'd be the nearest thing Roxas could bitch slap to Kingdom Hearts and back.

Axel and Demyx were frozen; blue eyes stared down at the mess of scrap metal and emerald eyes were wide and watching the poor boy baby stepping towards the mess they had just made. Roxas collapsed onto the hunk of metal before quietly, and Axel thought _quite_ dramatically, sobbing against it.

"I-I'll… I can fix that." Axel chuckled and took a step back.

Demyx gave him a look that meant to say: _No you can't!_

Axel silently responded with clenched teeth and a squinted eye, almost like he were in pain. He had just creatively made himself bankrupt with the destroyed property of a 19 year old kid he had sexually harassed moments ago. Oh, he was in for it.

"You can't!" Roxas finally sobbed. "You can't fix it!"

"I can… pay you to have it fixed." Axel reassuringly smiled. "I'll get you a new one! Good as –"

"No!" Roxas wailed. He looked up to the redhead with the utmost pitiful look he unintentionally muster. Fat tears poured down his cheeks and his lip stuck out while his chin trembled. "It's worth m-more than money could buy! Do you have any idea what you've d-done?"

"Come on, kid. It's just a jukebox. I know they're antique but we can find you another."

"Get out!" Roxas bellowed; his voice cracking. "Just get the fuck out!"

Sora scrambled across the room to come between Roxas, who was now angrily finding his feet, and Axel who was backing against the wall. Sora gave one of his award winning smiles, with a slight falter of guilt, and held his hands up to Axel.

"You should go." Sora grabbed the redhead by the arm and led him towards the front door. Demyx trailed quickly behind both of them. Axel opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Sora shoving him out of the door. "We'll hire someone else, thanks for all you've done!"

From outside, Axel glanced to Roxas, who had his head down, silently looking at the mess they made. He reached his hand out and sucked in a deep breath to apologize, but quickly got a door slammed in his face.

"Roxas," Sora sadly drawled, turning to face his twin. He floated quickly towards his brother and wrapped his arms around him to pull him into a feathery soft embrace. Despite the eye sore of seeing Sora applying his acting talents in this situation, Roxas wrapped his arms around the brunette and sniffled against his shoulder.

"W-we're firing them, right?" Roxas whimpered. He was such a child.

"Yeah, of course we are." Sora reassured him. "You'll never see those pricks again – we'll take them to court if you want. Mum and dad will pay for it, you know they will."

Roxas chuckled quietly. "That's a little too much."

* * *

Sora groaned as he lifted himself off of his knees and emptied the dust pan into the trash for the last time. He looked back to the spot where the jukebox had been broken and felt content that he cleaned up every little piece. The bigger halves were inside of the dumpster outside.

He pried his gloves off and turned towards the TV before a knock had him spinning back on his heels and towards the door. He unlocked the chain lock and doorknob before swinging it open.

"Axel?" Sora looked taken aback. The redhead was out of his beige uniform and in casual clothes; a leather jacket over a white V-neck and some baggy, yet still skinny, jeans that were torn lightly on the knees. The fact that those combat boots were adding another inch to his height wasn't exactly charming in Sora's opinion either.

"You actually remembered my name? Weird." Axel had a hand on the nape of his neck, smiling bashfully.

"Roxas wouldn't stop cursing it. What do you want?" Sora disregarded his statement and crossed his arms. His hip swayed to match the leg he put weight on as he leaned against the doorframe to avoid Axel coming in again or for Roxas to catch sight of him talking to Axel. He wouldn't hear the last of it.

"Is… uh, Roxas… here?"

"He's sleeping."

"Figured with it being so late." Axel sighed, his eyes darting away. "Can you at least give him this?"

Axel pulled an envelope from his jean pockets and handed it over to the brunette. Sora snatched it and observed it momentarily.

"I might." Sora chirped before stepping back and slamming the door shut again.

"Who was that?" A sleepy blonde stood in the hallway; his hair tangled and scattered and his eyes swollen from earlier. He was dressed in his white oversized t-shirt and his baby blue and white striped boxers. Sora ignored him to rip open the envelope. Roxas crossed the room and stood behind Sora, peeking over his shoulder.

"What's that?"

"'Unno." Sora mused, pulling out a slip of paper.

It was a check. The twin's matching blue eyes widened.

"_10,000 munny_?!" They gaped together.

"Sora, who the hell gave you 10 grand of munny?!"

"Not me!" Sora's little legs couldn't stop him from bouncing. He grinned and shook his head. "_Axel_ gave _you_ 10 grand."

Roxas seemed paralyzed while his twin resumed bouncing up and down excitedly. He stuffed the check back into the envelope and placed it into Roxas's unresponsive hands.

"Rox, what's wrong? You can pay for your jukebox to be fixed now!"

"Was that… Axel at the door just now?"

"Yeah, why?"

Roxas took a hold of the envelope and swung the door open; of course Axel wasn't there anymore. _Dammit!_

He hurried barefoot down the steps and his feet pattered painfully hard against the cement as he hurried to the front of his apartment complex. He could see only one light on; the light of a bright red motorcycle headlight and a head full of hair to match the bike.

"Axel!" Roxas yelped, running towards the figure.

"Roxas?" Axel yanked his helmet open.

Roxas hurried across the parking lot and stopped in front of Axel. He shoved the envelope against Axel's chest while trying to catch his breath, he shook his head.

"I'm _not_ taking this." He breathed.

Axel chuckled. "I didn't ask."

He flipped his helmet closed again and turned his motorcycle on, revving it to suggest that the conversation was over, but Roxas only took a step closer and threatened him to drive off.

"I don't need it!" Roxas growled as Axel revved the engine again. "Stop that!"

Axel grabbed the blonde's chin, bringing it close to his masked face.

"I. didn't. ask." Axel drawled, his voice muffled. He let go of Roxas's face. "Got it memorized?"

Before Roxas could retort the argument, Axel was pulling out of the parking lot and left Roxas there seething. His anger was almost warm enough to make him forget that it was 30 degrees outside and he was only in his thin pajamas. But alas, it wasn't; and with a sigh he looked down at the slip of paper.

He admitted defeat with a quick smile before pursing his lips and heading towards his apartment.

* * *

**To be continued.**


End file.
